Kanda's Little Secret
by MelodicStereo
Summary: An OC where Kanda is trying to hide something... and it is obvious that it would not stay hidden for long with the girls constantly on his case. I'm sorry this is a terrible summery, but I hope you will enjoy it anyhow. Thank you so much for reading! OwO


It all started with when Jayme showed Jade a funny picture of Lavi...

Jade looked at her friend and then back at the picture, "What?"

Jayme smiled sheepishly, "I don't know...I found it and it made me chuckle."

The curly hair girl grinned and replied, "Yes, it is adorable..." she then thought to herself, _I think I will steal it..._

While Jayme was on her phone talking to Krory about the photo, she didn't notice her curly haired friend sneakily begins to slip the photo out of her pocket. _Carefully...I don't want her to notice...There! _She gave a mental squeal of success as she puts the picture into her purse.

"Hey!" Jayme exclaimed as she caught a glance of her friend backing away with the picture sticking out of her purse. "I saw that!"

Surprised that she had been caught, Jade covered her eyes with her hands, "No you didn't."

Allen jumped up in surprise when the blue eyed girl disappeared and he mumbled, "Where'd she go?! She was here a minute ago..."

Jade laughs under her breath at her friend's bewilderment.

"Everyone watch out..." Jayme cautioned as she looked from side to side, "she could be anywhere, but, knowing her, I have a pretty good idea where she might be." She straightened up as she began to head out the door and down the hall, both Allen and Lavi following her. (With her eyes still covered, Jade cocks her head to the side; confused to where Jayme thought she might be hiding.) "Everyone quickly! To Kanda's room!" (Upon hearing the group's destination, Jade quietly chuckled to herself as she slyly followed them.)

After heading down several hallways and taking a couple turns, everyone gathers at Kanda's door.

"So..." Allen chuckled nervously as he looked to Jayme with glittering silver puppy eyes, "How about you go first? I insist..." He beamed a huge innocent smile at the surprised girl.

Unable to resist Allen's adorableness, Jayme let out a small sigh as she cautiously opened the door. "Fine..." (Jade grinned to herself as she peaked over her friend's shoulder.)

"Kanda!" Jayme called out, the curly haired on her shoulder going unnoticed, "Where's-" she stopped midsentence as her eyes grew suspicious. "Kanda? What're you doing?"

Quickly hiding whatever it was behind his back and out of sight, the raven haired swordsman furiously yelled, "Get out of my room!"

Popping up from behind Jayme, Jade grinned wolfishly at Kanda. "What's behind your back Kanda?" she teases singing his name.

Outraged Kanda yells, "What are you talking about, Satou Akuma*!?" trying to cover up the sound of his drawer being slammed shut. He then noticed that the hyper girl he was yelling at was gone.

"What's this?!" Jade's voice is heard behind Kanda as she began to pull open the drawer, only to have it snatched roughly out of her hands before she could get a good look at it and see it covered by Kanda's blue shirt.

"Don't go through my stuff!" he shouted at her. Feeling as if she had gone too far for once, Jade mumbled an apology. "Now all of you… Get! Out!" he growled glaring at each person in his room.

Letting out a small whimper, the curly haired girl starts to comply to the angry swordsman's wishes; however Jayme grabbed her arm, stopping her. Turning her head and wondering why she was stopped, she saw the determined look on her friend's face.

"No." Jayme said simply in response to Kanda's death glare; she heard her curly haired friend let out a small, almost inaudible, whimper. Kanda glare intensified as she held her ground "I said no. What're you hiding Kanda?" Jade cocked her curly head curiously as she too wondered what Kanda was being so protective toward.

Kanda straightened his shoulder as he came practically nose to nose to look the defiant girl in her bright brown eyes, bending down a little bit because of the slight height difference, "What did you say?" he sneered trying to intimidate the girl.

Slightly scared but still unyielding, Jayme stands firm. "I'll give you one warning: if you don't show me what it is you're hiding," she couldn't help but smirk at Kanda's furious expression, "I'll get it myself." The eyes of the blue eye girl widened excessively as she stared at her friend wondering what had taken over her and whimpers again in worry for her wellbeing.

Kanda's anger fell from his face as his scowled transformed into an amused smirk, "You don't stand a chance Shojo**."

Jayme felt her eye twitch slightly at Kanda's nickname for her, "Try me…" she challenged, her smirk growing wider.

The curly haired girl looks back and forth between the two smirking ponytailed people in front of her, "Please, no fighting guys" she asks, clearly worried.

"Don't worry," the dark brown haired girl assured her friend, not taking her eyes off Kanda, "I don't think wrestling counts as 'fighting'." She tightened her long ponytail.

Kanda's smirk grew as he placed his precious Mugen off to the side, "It amuses me that you think yourself worthy enough to actually beat me."

Jade breathed a large sigh of relief that Mugen had been put away to where it wouldn't hurt anyone. Yet when she looked at the two in front of her, her worries came back again.

Both Jayme and Kanda nodded to one another as a sign of respect before they charged. Jayme wrapped her arms around Kanda's midsection, using her force to knock him off balance. "Gimmie that thing!" she demanded as she made a grab for the object still underneath the swordsman's shirt.

Counterattacking, Kanda wrapped his own arms around Jayme's hips and, using the same force, flipped her over on her back, pinning her to the ground. "Never!" He exclaimed.

Still standing in the doorway, both Allen and Lavi looked on in complete shock and bewilderment.

"I'm surprised that Yu actually okay with all of this." He chuckled uneasily as he continued watching the two struggle.

"Oh my gosh," the wide eyed girl whispered hurriedly as the fight unfolds. For a few seconds she watched the two fight with an open mouth, but something inside her snaps when Kanda took Jayme to the ground; her protective instincts firing up rapidly inside her. "I. Said. No fighting!" she screamed at the two. With a running start, Jade tackled Kanda's right side, yanking his hair in the process. The sudden attack surprised the swordsman man, momentarily causing him to lift both of his arms in astonishment. He grabbed the crazy hair girl to throw her off of him, revealing his unprotected midsection.

Using the sudden distraction of her rash friend's actions, Jayme reached up into Kanda's shirt and, with a smirk, pulled out the object of all the commotion. "Got it!" she exclaimed in sweet victory as she slid out from under the raven haired swordsman's weight.

Snarling in rage Jade yelled, "Stop it both of you!" before Kanda threw her off him onto the floor causing her to make a loud _uff_ as she landed on her belly.

"You cheated!" Kanda exclaimed, uncharacteristically childish, as his cheeks were tinted a shade of very soft pink.

Shrugging her shoulders, the dark haired girl grinned, "It's not like I _told _her to do that." She looked down at the object in her hands and a realization came over her, "I _knew _this looked familiar!"

Kanda simply folded his arms roughly across his chest and turned his head to the side as he muttered a loud 'che'.

Lavi walked over brown eyed girl and looked over her shoulder at the object in her hands. His eyes widen in shock at what he saw he looked over at the scowling Kanda and said surprise, "_That's_ what you were trying to hide!?"

"What is it?" Jade said, looking up from the floor now calm.

Jayme handed her Kanda's birthday card with everyone's signatures and well wishes in it. "He kept this…" the brown eyed girl said as she gave Kanda a sweet smile, which caused him to glare and _che_ with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Awe," the curly hair girl smiled and then admitted a happy pink glow. "Kanda you're so sweet," she added getting up from the floor and gave him a soft hug. Jayme walked over to Kanda as well and joined her friend in giving him a hug.

The man being hugged frowned and _che's_ again before saying, "Get off… I hate sweet things…"

"Here," Jayme smiled as she handed Kanda back his card. At the action of pure adorableness, Jade _purred_ as she continued to hug Kanda.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" the swordsman said as he scowled at the still hugging girl. Grabbing his card and putting it back in his drawer, he then shouts grabbing Mugen, "Now… everyone…Get! Out!" Jade whined in protest, but obeyed him dragging Jayme with her.

"No need to drag," Jayme glowered. "I was gonna leave of my own accord… maybe… probably… eventually…" Due to her friend's uncertainty, Jade giggled shutting Kanda's door after making sure Lavi and Allen left as well.

"Geeze," Allen mumbled and scratched underneath his eye. "I didn't know BaKanda was… sentimental. It's weird..."

"Yeah…" Lavi agreed putting his hands behind his head. "It's like seeing Miranda all serious… it's actually kinda freaky…"

"Like you guys have room to talk," the brown eyed girl replied still being dragged by her friend. This caused Jade to laugh again at her friend and drag her off into the kitchen with the two boys still following behind. "Can I not be dragged?" Jayme added holding onto her pants with a scowl.

"_Food…_" Allen said with wide eyes and a bit of drool as he was hit with the delicious scent of Jerry's cooking. The curly haired girl then stopped dragging her friend and helped her up, before running off into the kitchen and returning with some chocolate cake. "_Cake…_" the white haired boy sang, drooling some more.

"Thank you…" Jayme mumbled taking the cake and straightening up.

Lavi snickered as he glanced at Jayme with his single emerald eye, "I thought it was pretty funny that you were dragged around."

After stuffing the cake in her mouth and swallowing, the curly haired girl grinned, "Yeah Jayme, you were very…mellow for putting up with my antics and you attacking Kanda? I'm shocked to say the least…"

Jayme simply shrugged, "I thought it looked familiar. Plus, if he _really _didn't want us to know…he would've activated Mugen." She gave a small smile before taking a bite of her cake, "It was actually sorta fun messing with him."

"Now you know why I do it!" Jade squealed happily as she eats more cake.

"Right?!" Jayme grinned, "If you want…we can take turns as to who gets to annoy Kanda!"

Jade chuckled, "That's fine! I was quite amused…but," she pouted, "I don't like the fighting. What if one of you gets hurt?" she whined slightly.

"'As long as I'm alive,"' the dark brown haired girl began to quote, '"I'll heal."'

"Hey!" Allen exclaimed upon hearing his own words, "I said that first!"

Jayme gave Allen a grin before turning back to Jade, "Plus, Kanda would never _truly _hurt us."

"That's true," the curly haired giggled as she took and extra piece of cake and walked out the kitchen. She soon returned without the cake in her hands.

Jayme raised an eyebrow in suspicion at her friend, "Kanda?"

Jade grinned happily as she nodded.

"So," Lavi began as he set his empty plate on the table, "What's the plan for tomorrow again?" Allen picked up Lavi's discarded plate and began scrapping all of the uneaten frosting into his mouth. Lavi glowered at Allen as he watched.

"What?" Allen asked innocently with frosting coated lips and chubby cheeks, "You left all the good part."

Lavi gave a small sigh, but knowing Allen, this was expected…sort of.

"Well," Jayme began as she handed a still hungry Allen her frosting covered plate. Allen happily threw the other plate with a _crash _and grabbed the new one greedily. "First thing in the morning, we're gonna pack the Durango and head out to…Allen, what's it called again?"

Allen swallowed the frosting in his mouth, "Uh…it's called Fantasia. I know a guy there and he was able to get us in for free…"

Lavi suddenly got out of his chair and glomped Allen, "Did I ever tell you how much I'm glad you're my friend?" he said with a small grin.

Allen pushed Lavi off of him awkwardly, "Uh…yeah…"

"Anyways," Jade continued where Jayme left off, "Once we check into the hotel, we'll have the best freaking time of our lives!" She exclaimed with her arms spread wide in a dramatic gesture. Allen visibly shuddered. "Allen? Are you okay? You not feeling well?"

Allen shook his head as he smiled nervously, "No! No, I'm fine. I-I just can't wait for all the food!"

"Yeah!" Lavi exclaimed as he jumped up with his fist in the air, "Rollercoasters!"

"Water rides!" Jayme exclaimed also jumping out of her chair.

"Cotton candy!" Jade shouted with a jump as she was still standing.

Krory rubbed the back of his head at his friends' loud exclamations, "I actually wouldn't mind visiting the shops." Everyone's head turned to see Krory standing behind Jade.

_When did Krory get here? Never mind! _"Yep!" she smiled agreeing with the sweet vampire. "We all better head for bed for some shut eye for tomorrow! Nigh night everybody!" She added making a group hug then grabbed Jayme to leave.

"Goodnight!" Everyone smiled and waved as Jayme makes a blue portal.

"We'll see each other in about," Jayme checked her watch and quickly doing some math in her head, "1500 hours!"

All three of the guys clicked their heels together and saluted, "Aye Aye Cap'n!"

"Yay!" Jade clapped and pulled both her and Jayme through the portal.

*Satou Akuma = Sugar Demon (roughly)

**Shojo = Little Girl (in this sense)

EXTRA EXTRA! Find out where Krory was the entire time this was all going down! In the next one-shot… "Krory Finds His Way" Then please wait for the one-shot that involves the group on their mini vacation! (Title TBA)

Thank you guys so much for reading this! We both very appreciate it! Please review! We love to see what you guys think, and if you guys have any ideas/scenarios/etc. please tell us, we might just do them! XD (And yes, we'll give you credit if we use your idea :)


End file.
